


Reconnection

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Miles gets a visit from his sister, and some other guests.Set after everyone is in college.





	Reconnection

Miles put the finishing touches on the apartment. It wasn't that much work, but the guest room had become storage lately. Normally his guests stayed in his room over any other.

Which he couldn't rely on when the guest was his sister.

Oh, and he needed food. Hollingsworths were not cooks, and Miles decided to stock up on at least the simple things with the extra mouth for a week.

Finally there was a knock on his door and he went to open it. It was, and wasn't, what he expected. Yes, his sister was there, and she looked remarkably unchanged in the past year. She cut her hair (it worked), she was wearing a sundress (it was- cute). That was pretty much within the realm of what Miles expected.

The two people with her, that wasn't in the plan. Yael was looking even more dapper, the haircut helped with the new look they started before he left Canada. The waistcoat and pants matched, and the fit was very pleasing. And then there was the third party member, a face he knew very well. Although she had a bit more of a tan. It worked really well with the darker blue hair. Still a metallic blue, but several shades darker than what she had before.

“This is where you explain, Franks.”

“Is there coffee?”

“...Fine. Come in, all of you.”

***

“Mom can't be that bad,” Miles wasn't sure where Frankie's understanding of their parents went wrong, but this couldn't be right. Mom was fine all through high school. And now she's just… all weird about this?

“I think it's less the ‘bi’ thing and more the ‘Frankie’ thing,” Lola offered, adding too much sugar to her coffee.

“And a little bit about me.”

“The fact she can't get over that is her fault, not yours.” Frankie held Yael's hand. “Apparently even dating someone who can't get me pregnant is too much for her.”

“So mom freaks cause you're having sex, got it.” Miles shot an uneasy glance to the one person he wasn't sure about, “Why did you bring both your significant other, and Lola.”

“Mrs. Hollingsworth wouldn't let them both go without a chaperone. And you don't count because of everything you've done since you were thirteen.” Lola cuts straight through everything, that never changes. “Shay's in training, Esme can't travel. And she's Esme. Winston was the other option.”

“I don't have a problem with Frankie's ex,” Yael sipped at their coffee, “but she seemed sure he'd make some crack about her penchant for threesomes.”

Miles spilled his coffee, “Excuse me?”

“That was one time!”

Miles stood up, placed his hand on Frankie's shoulder, “I've never been more proud of you in my life.”

Yael and Lola rolled their eyes together.

“Right, I'm guessing I get the couch, and Lola my bed, and you two want to sleep together far from mom's disapproval?”

His answer was Yael and Frankie looking uncomfortable, but not disagreeing with his assessment.

***

Miles was unpacking some sheets for his sofa. Sighing, this was already going to be weird.

“Sorry, about being here. I couldn't really tell them why this was a bad idea.”

Miles smiled, he was shirtless. Not that Lola's never seen that before. It was a rather frequent thing, by accident, here and there. “She doesn't know.”

“I've tried to tell her! She just… she either doesn't believe me or gets all judgy about it before I can get a word out.” Lola sat down on the arm of his sofa. She was in sweats and a tank top. Not the cute pajamas of that night, but it still had a very impressive effect.

“It's okay, how are you doing?” He wasn't upset to see her, ever. It was just still- it didn't fit. Things never got back to where they were, and he felt it was on him.

Lola shrugged, “I get to explore London, do some shopping. With two of my best friends.”

“Sleeping in the bed of the man who got you pregnant?”

“You could have given me the sofa, I'd be fine!”

Miles smiled, “That wouldn't have happened.”

“So… what do we do tomorrow?”

“‘We’?” Miles blinked.

Lola rolled her eyes, waiting.

“They're going to be gross and romantic, aren't they?”

“They promised, they wouldn't do that all trip, part of this is visiting you after all. But they really wanna do it the first day. So you get me.”

Miles smirked a little. He summised how this would go. Some days it would be Frankie with him, leaving Lola and Yael to occupy each other. And other days the lovebirds would want to do things that would require him to be far away, possibly drunk. And Lola wouldn't want to be around either. “Well, I can show you around town. All the good places to drink, where the best clothes are.”

Lola made a face, it took a moment for Miles to name that look, “I don't wear those pants anymore.”

“You let me sleep in your room, I'll know if that's a lie.”

Miles kissed her forehead. The moment after he did it he could feel the weirdness, but no regret. “Go to bed, I promise when they're gone we can do a runway show of all the clothes that aren't salmon colored I own now.”

Lola stared at him, it was a long confused look. He couldn't name her feeling from looking at her. He used to be able to, but not anymore. He wished he knew what it was, “Okay, tomorrow. It's a date.”

Miles arched an eyebrow at that, “See you in the morning.”

***

The morning was weird, when you're used to the jarring sound of an alarm clock waking you up. It's just surreal to wake up to the smell of frying meat and pancakes. Coffee, he could also smell coffee. Which lead to several questions after he was awake enough to think them out.

He wandered into his kitchen and the answers were obvious, well… some answers. Lola was standing over the stove in shorts, a tank top, and an apron. Humming to herself as she cooked. “Where'd you get the bacon?”

“I went shopping when I saw you had nothing in your kitchen.”

“Where'd you get the apron?”

“You own an apron.”

“I do?” That didn't sound right.

Lola turned to face him, it said ‘May I suggest this sausage’ with an arrow pointing straight down. Lola's height, and lack of a penis, ruined the joke. But it filled in the gaps of where he got this item.

“Ah. That.” Miles stopped a moment, “Where'd you get the frying pan?”

“Back of your closet, it had a cobweb and a condom wrapper in it.” That sounded disapproving.

He could understand that, “Where are the lovebirds?”

There was a muffled, but still distinctly audible, moan from the guest room.

“They've been at it all morning. Part of why I went shopping.” She didn't seem to have any tension to her shoulders, but at the same time Miles could feel a wave of agitation on this. Miles figured it was the same thing Lola always had problems with.

“It's worse when two of your best friends are putting you second for each other, isn't it?”

“I'm happy for them, really. Like, your brother wasn't good for Yael with all his… you know. And how he handled them coming out. And Frankie's never found the right person and she drove herself nuts over and over so having her not be a basketcase is so much better but, like-” Lola flustered and turned back to her cooking, moving some things to plates and shifting what pancake mix she was using.

“What is it?”

“I, well, kinda really miss sex. And just- like, being in a couple in general?”

“Ah.” Miles shifted his weight, trying to figure out how he can help. Naturally his answer would be they go to a bar and find her a guy, or a girl, he wasn't sure where Lola fell on that. “Is this about us, and what happened?”

Lola smiled, weary but something else… and turned back to the food. “You were amazing, but not really. It's the same it's always been.”

“Your mom. And her leaving.”

“You not being there when- you know, and Tiny telling me he was into Shay after I told him I loved him. Saad's was sweet, but he couldn't get over the fact I wouldn't convert. We're still friends, but… and every time it just goes back to her! At least with Esme we were both really clear it was just a one time thing.”

Miles was ready to give her a hug, it didn't feel like enough but it was something. He knew what parents could do with their own petty bullshit. But then she mentioned she slept with Esme, and that caused him to pause. “Really?”

“She's on her meds and she's a lot better now. Not pushing people off cliffs or anything like that. But she made it clear she just thought I looked nice and wanted to do it. It was honest? Not making me fall in love and then ditching me.”

Miles nodded, he knew a bit about Esme, she and Frankie were still friends. And, he could respect pushing Zig Novak off a cliff. Even after she hurt him as much as she did. But he stood by Hunter, and Hunter wanted to kill people. He stepped in and hugged her. Lola pressed her face into his chest instantly. “...you smell like bacon.”

“Jerk.”

The sound of the guest room door separated them, and Lola finished plating the food she'd finished. “Blueberry pancakes for Yael, apple cinnamon for Frankie, sprinkles for me, and I didn't know what you wanted so you get chocolate chips. Bacon, toast, coffee.”

Yael glanced at their plate, and opened their mouth.

“Turkey bacon for you.”

Frankie looked past Lola to Miles, “Miles, marry her. I want this for the rest of my life.”

Miles and Lola exchanged a look before they all set-up at the table.

***

“This was a bad idea.”

“Why?” Miles asked.

“Well, picking up a stranger to sleep with in your bed is weird. And from the way people keep looking at you this is your favorite bar for this sorta thing.” Lola sipped at her drink, it was bright pink and didn't really go with the black and white outfit she was wearing. The outfit drew the eye exactly the way she wanted, and made it easy to attract attention.

“Ah, yes. I hadn't really thought about that.” Miles was drinking something expensive, on the rocks, and manly.

“Although a few of them seem to be looking at both of us. They might go for that.”

“Would you?”

“No, it doesn't seem as much fun as people want it to be.”

“I wouldn't either, if I'm sleeping with you we don't really need another person.”

The two of them grew quiet after that. Maybe Miles shouldn't have said that, maybe the truth wasn't quite as helpful as he thought it'd be. He sipped his drink, watching Lola out of the corner of his eye.

She stood up, wedging the gap in her heels on the bottom rung of her stool. Balancing with one hand on the bar. She gently put her hand on Miles's shoulder, pulling him closer. At first he questioned why she was standing on the barstool the way she was.

Of course, her being eye level with him sold the reason. She let go of the bar, both hands on Miles as she leaned in. He'd forgotten how she kissed, until they were doing it again. He wasn't sure their drink choices mixed in this way. But he didn't care, she didn't seem to either. They were at the bar, they probably should go to a booth, or somewhere else.

Lola pulled back, still balancing on Miles. “Let's go home.”

“What about my sister, and your friend.”

“We've spent days listening to them fuck. I really don't think she can mind.”

Miles weighed the pros and cons. The cons were he didn't want this trip to end with a fight over Lola. Frankie's very protective of her friends, especially if they sleep with Miles. But she seemed more mature, and he'd been staring in Lola's eyes for a few seconds, and honestly he missed this. “Let's go.”

***

Miles woke up to a weight on his chest. This time the change in waking up was easier to remember. Coming home to the guest room closed, carrying Lola to the bedroom. Frantic removal of clothes, and every face Lola made (that he could see) during the night. And a mess of blue hair just below his head was way better than the smell of bacon and pancakes.

He kissed her forehead and wormed his way out of the bed, not waking her up. Clothes were first. He's used to just walking to his bedroom however he was dressed going to sleep. But with his sister as company that was sadly unavailable. He carefully opened the door and got to the living room.

To see his sister. Glaring. Arms crossed. He's seen that look, directed at him, a dozen or so times in his life. First time Frankie was about five, it involved one of her dolls being on her bed, headless, during October. In retrospect that prank was a bit mean.

“Good morning Frankie.”

“Don't you good morning me,” Frankie, thankfully, kept her voice hushed. “Did you fuck Lola last night.”

“I think heated lovemaking is more accurate, even if it's none of your business.”

“She's my best friend, it is definitely my business.”

“No, it isn't. We went to a bar, I was her wingman, but we decided it was better for both of us if we just repeated some history.” Miles leaned against a wall, and waited. He saw that the guest room door was open, and Yael was awake. But hiding behind the the bar until this ended.

“Repeat… you? That was you that got her pregnant.”

“She couldn't get me pregnant, that is how biology works, Franks.”

Whatever wind was in Frankie's sails, to be so angry, so adamant on this, failed her. She stumbled back and just fell into a chair. “So you two were a thing, when Tris was-.”

“You did see IM Hope? It wasn't exactly subtle there.”

“She made a joke about it, and tried to talk to me when I said she had to come along on this trip, but-” Frankie steadied, “So this isn't just you taking advantage of her.”

“She can make her own choices, Frankie. And no, I still, well. Love her. That didn't go away even if high school kinda limited how that'd work,” Miles took a seat, he didn't mind there was still an audience. “I can't tell her, not until I'm sure I won't do what she's most afraid of. For now, it's… nicer, if I don't tell her that, until I can be sure this can be a thing. Okay?”

Frankie nodded, “...okay. So long as you aren't being a skeeze.”

“Your ex boyfriend was betting on if me and Lola were a thing, while you two were dating.”

Frankie clenched up, “That. Bastard.”

“Good morning Yael, I don't suppose you cook?” Miles said, turning to face the slightly open door. Yael before they were fully dressed was weird. The waistcoat was part of their silhouette, so while they were more boyish than girlish… it was still different.

“Yes, I can cook if Lola's still asleep. I'm guessing she's tired from what we heard last night.”

“Now you know what we've gone through with you two.”

Frankie scoffed, “We're not that loud.”

Miles leveled his gaze on his little sister.

“Oh god, are we that loud?”

“Really loud,” Lola stood in the doorway of Miles's room, wearing one of his shirts, and a pair of sleep shorts of hers under it. “Are you mad at me?”

Frankie smirked, “No. Just- why didn't you tell me.”

“I  _ did _ .”

“Other than that one time.”

Miles sighed, “I'm going to get a shower. Lola, you can join me if Frankie doesn't kill me for the suggestion.”

“I'll wait, we should- um, talk.” Lola fidgeted, “After they go?”

“...Right.”

***

Lola came out, hair wet, she wasn't in a towel. That'd be a bit distracting for a ‘talk.’ Although the hair was distracting. Miles figured if they both still smelled like sex that'd also complicate the talk. “So, I guess you heard more than just the end of me and Frankie's chat?”

“...Yeah.” Lola wasn't approaching him, she was keeping most of the room between them. “Did you mean that?”

“Every word.”

“But you weren't going to tell me?”

“Not yet, I hurt you already. Everyone has. I wasn't going to just make this worse.”

“What would make you tell me?”

“Us living in the same continent? That if it blows up one of us hasn't uprooted entirely. If we can handle traveling and distance? I dunno. I didn't get to think about it very long.” Miles's expression was a bit sardonic, “We were otherwise occupied.”

“That was a lot of time neither of us got to think about anything.” Lola moved a little closer, “But I'm guessing you've thought about it before.”

“You, Tris, Maya, sometimes even Esme. What I did wrong, what I would change. What I wished never happened.”

“And what did you come up with, to change.”

“Not asking you to take the bus. Not ditching you when things got complicated with Tris awake. Being more available to you before I left.”

The space was only a few paces, for Miles. A bit longer for Lola for the obvious conversion issues. “You can't change what happened.”

“I can not repeat the same mistakes.”

“And what would that be?”

“Making sure we could work, before I kissed you again.”

“We both have to finish school.”

“But you could finish it here?”

“I- maybe? I'd need to find a job, and make sure I can get to it and school. And a place to stay.”

“A place to stay?” Miles didn't follow.

“I- I can't just move in with you. I like you, a lot, it's scary. But- I can't just do that. Not like you can. I- if you're not able to, if things change. I can't just.”

Miles nodded. “Right, you're afraid. But… if we found you a place, until you're sure. Until we're both sure, and we found you a school. You'd consider it?”

Lola didn't answer, she didn't move any closer, she was thinking about it. Trying to do some math he'd never understand in Lola's head.

Miles wasn't sure what to say until Lola answered, he had to sit, and wait, and hope. Hope seemed to be a big part of this.

“You can't ask when I'm ready to move in. Like, you can't make a big deal. Me moving in has to be my choice. And, like, if we're dating no- um, extra curriculars. And no threesomes.”

“I can live with those terms. Anything else.”

“If I ever find a condom wrapper in your cookware I'm making you eat it.”

Miles snorted, “Deal. If we can work it all out I'm in if you are.”

“In that case, we have the apartment to ourselves…” The look in Lola's eyes finished off that request.

“We both just got cleaned up after last night.”

“And, after we can get clean again, Yael and Frankie won't be home till late.”

Miles rolled his eyes, “You ask so much of me. If you were all willing why did you get dressed?”

“I- um, I wasn't, until we talked. I needed to know what we were doing. Before-”

“Before you'd be willing to do anything.”

Lola nodded.

“I don't have any intention to hurt you.”

“...thank you.” Lola smiled, “We have the apartment to ourselves, we don't have to be so quiet.”

“That was quiet for you?”

Lola smirked as she headed to the bedroom, without another word.

***

The goodbyes at the airport were a bit awkward. Frankie wanted to quickly say goodbye to her brother before someone took up all his attention, but she looked away for a minute and when she looked back Lola was standing on the side of her suitcase kissing Miles like they might never see each other again.

After that was done Yael dragged Lola onto the jet leaving the siblings alone, “So how are you, reconnecting with him?”

“Um- weird. Like, I want to scream both cause I'm super happy and I'm terrified.”

“Any of those taking priority?”

“I think happy, but last time I was happy with Miles I ended up pregnant and Tris woke up and Miles couldn't even talk to me.”

“Things aren't like they were back then.”

Lola and Yael took their seats on the jet, Lola leaning over to put her head on her friend's shoulder, “But what if something happens.”

“Then Frankie and I kick Miles's ass.”

Lola giggled and just rested there, “I still- I want this to work.”

“It's crazy. All of it. But you happen to be really good at that sort of thing.”

“Crazy?”

“Making crazy work. You helped me, you helped Frankie through how many bad boyfriends? You deserve to make something of your own work.”

“Lola you can't bogart my brother and Yael,” Frankie sat across from them.

Lola rolled her eyes, got up, and sat down next to Frankie. Then curled up in exactly the same way on Frankie's shoulder, “Happy?”

“Not what I had in mind, but it works.”

“Sorry I couldn't tell you about me and Miles before the trip,” Lola said, “Even if it was totally your fault for never letting me.”

“...That's not how apologies work Lo.”

“In this case that's totally what happened.”

“Next time, when you try to tell me something, I'll listen.” Frankie hugged Lola, “Unless it's about you and my brother and then I'm putting on Headphones and that's all on Yael to deal with.”

“I don't want this, one Hollingsworth is enough for me. Shay can have her.”

Lola sat up and stared at them, one after another, “You two are totally going to have to be more supportive!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! I wanted to do a Mola without just rewriting all of NC3/4 to make that less Triles-y. And this was the idea I caught up on. I had to villify Mrs. Hollingsworth a bit but she's evil and I don't care. This also meant who Frankie was dating was limited to someone Mrs. Hollingsworth would react badly to. And it couldn't be Esme because- awkward.
> 
> But all of that was to set-up Miles and Lola being together, and alone, as often as not. This was a fun write. I can't think of too much else to say.
> 
> Having more characters to work with meant I could do more exchanges of info. Who says what to whom was a big part of making this work. (And playboy Miles is the best idea.)


End file.
